


Morning

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, That Particular Month, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Rodney rolls over in his sleep and collides with Sheppard. This happens sometimes, in tents off-world, or if they fall asleep during team movie night, but this time Rodney's in his bed, and Sheppard's there too, awake, and staring at him.

"Oh," says Rodney. He pulls the sheet up to his neck. Last night they were naked because they were having sex. Now they're just naked, and Rodney's never been good with naked. "Morning?"

"Hey," Sheppard says, voice still rough with sleep.

Rodney knows that voice from early meetings, from Sheppard calling him on the radio in the middle of the night; now it's coming from the pillow next to him, from Sheppard with his spooked eyes, his weirdly flat hair.

"Should we --" Rodney says at the same time Sheppard says, "Do you --"

They laugh, forced and awkward, and Rodney looks away. Sheppard scratches himself and the covers slip down to his hips, revealing his furry chest, the line of hair that arrows down his belly. The sheets cover the rest and Rodney wants to tug them away. Sheppard's good naked.

Rodney looks up and finds Sheppard watching him again.

"Um," says Rodney, leaning in, thinking that maybe if they were having sex this wouldn't be so uncomfortable because then they'd have a _reason_ for being in bed together.

Sheppard just watches him close in, doesn't even meet him halfway, and Rodney's forced to take full responsibility for the kiss. He squeezes his eyes shut and misses, catching only the corner of Sheppard's mouth. "Sorry," Rodney says, and corrects for it, but Sheppard moves at the same time Rodney does and their noses bump together and Sheppard's teeth hit Rodney's lip and they laugh again, but this time it's real, and Rodney fights with the sheets until his arms are free and he can grab Sheppard by the back of the neck, the shoulder.

"You have such a stupid laugh," Rodney tells him.

Sheppard wraps an arm around Rodney's waist. "You have a stupid accent."

"I do not."

"Soory," Sheppard says, and kisses him on the mouth and Rodney stops worrying about being naked in bed with Sheppard and just goes with it.

They kiss for a while, slow morning kisses that aren't headed anywhere and then Sheppard kicks the sheets down and Rodney rolls off him and collapses onto the pillow, overheated.

"Hey," Sheppard says again, settling down next to Rodney, so close the tips of their noses brush together. Sheppard's eyes are a clear hazel, and not so spooked, and Rodney doesn't even care that the covers have completely fallen to the floor. "Hey," he says back.


End file.
